


Message

by Radiolaria



Series: Videos [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/pseuds/Radiolaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're all ghosts to him. Focuses on the events leading to the finale, on the voices the Doctor keeps hearing, but won't listen to; his ghosts. Or rather, he listens to the wrong ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inkfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkfire/gifts).



Title: I've got a message  
Rating: G  
Duration: 3'48''  
Character(s)/Ship(s): Eleven, River, Clara; Eleven&Clara, River/Eleven  
Summary: They're all ghosts to him. Focuses on the events leading to the finale, on the voices the Doctor keeps hearing, but won't listen to; his ghosts. Or rather, he listens to the wrong ones.

Warnings: fast editing.

For [Inkfire](../users/Inkfire/pseuds/Inkfire) as part of the [Eleventy Fest](http://eleventyfest.dreamwidth.org/) fanwork exchange.

 

 


End file.
